Arsenal v Hull City (FA Cup 2013-14)
| stadium = Wembley Stadium | city = London | man_of_the_match1a = Aaron Ramsey (Arsenal) | referee = Lee Probert (Wiltshire) | attendance = 89,345 | weather = Partly, mostly cloudy 22 °C (72 °F) | previous = | next = }} The 2014 FA Cup Final was the 133rd final of the FA Cup, the world's oldest football cup competition. The match was contested between Arsenal and Hull City at Wembley Stadium on 17 May 2014. Hull City made their first appearance in an FA Cup Final, whilst Arsenal equalled Manchester United's record of 18 final appearances. It was the first time since 2010 that the FA Cup Final had taken place after the end of the Premier League season. Each club needed to win five matches to reach the final. Arsenal beat three of their divisional rivals and needed penalties to defeat cup holders Wigan Athletic. By contrast, four of Hull City's opponents were from the lower divisions; they played one replay in the fifth round against Brighton & Hove Albion. The match was won by Arsenal, a joint-record 11th Cup, after extra time. Hull scored with two goals in the opening ten minutes from James Chester and Curtis Davies, but Arsenal came back with goals from Santi Cazorla and Laurent Koscielny to level the match by the end of regulation time. Aaron Ramsey scored the winner 11 minutes from the end of extra time. As Arsenal qualified for the Champions League by their league position, Hull City will enter the 2014–15 UEFA Europa League at the third qualifying round; however, due to a change in UEFA rules, this will be the last season the runners-up will enter the Europa League if the winners have already qualified for European competition. Details Koscielny Ramsey |goals2 = Chester Davies |stadium = Wembley Stadium, London |attendance = 89,345 |referee = Lee Probert (Wiltshire) }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Statistics Post-match A new version of the FA Cup trophy was cast to be presented, for the first time, to the winners of the 2014 final. Heavier than the previous two versions of the cup it is made of 925 Sterling Silver. It stands 61.5 centimetres (24.2 in) high and weighs 6.3 kilograms (13 lb 14 oz). Commissioned in 2013, it replaces a cup first presented to Liverpool in the 1992 FA Cup Final, and is the third version of the trophy. The base of the old trophy containing the names of winners is retained. Having won the cup, Arsenal paraded the trophy from an open top bus on 18 May, from the Emirates Stadium to Islington Town Hall on Upper Street in north London. The match was broadcast live in the United Kingdom by both ITV and BT Sport. ITV provided the free-to-air coverage and BT Sport 1 was the pay-TV alternative. ITV held the majority of the viewership – a peak audience of 10.1 million viewers (52.1% viewing share) watched at 19:30pm. The ratings were up on last year's final, which peaked at 9.4 million (42%). BT Sport’s coverage averaged 250,000 viewers (1.8%). Coverage of the final began on ITV at 3pm and averaged 5.4 million (50%). Two weeks after the final, Arsenal Ladies won the 2014 FA Women's Cup by beating Everton Ladies, giving the club a rare FA Cup double. External links *The FA Cup Category:2013-14 Match Day info Final Fa Cup Final 2014 2014 Fa Cup Final 2014 Fa Cup Final 2014